


The Jester and His King

by Carerra_os



Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [45]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Harrington, Exhibitionism, Jester Billy Hargrove, King Steve Harrington, M/M, Top Billy Hargrove, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: King Steve getting railed by his jester.-"Yes and they are short again." Nancy has a headache, eyes dutifully on the ceiling because she does not need to see this. She is getting real tired of this daily show, because she is well aware that to Billy that is what this turns into as soon as she walks in. Billy cannot help showing off that he won, despite the fact that Nancy and Steve had broken their relations amicably before he even got to the castle. Billy has proven to be a possessive asshole when it comes to their King.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Tumblr Stories [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673560
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	The Jester and His King

**The Jester and his King**

"Sire..." Nancy trials off, eyes slamming shut as she walks into the throne room to once again find the court jester on his knees between the King's thighs.

"What is it you need?" Steve asks, hand petting down the back of Billy's neck, bottom lip between his teeth as Billy sucks him down. When they started this Billy could not actually take his full length, now he does it with ease, no hesitation.

"I can come back." Nancy grits out pink cheeked at the lack of decorum, Nancy counts at least four of the King’s guard in attendance two of which have their eyes averted from the King and his jester and one who is definitely watching and shifting with interest, the fourth watching with a bored expression.

"Don't be silly, say whatever it is you came in here for." Steve insists with a wave of his hand. His focus on Billy as he pulls up a little, blue eyes heated as suckles at the tip of Steve’s cock, hands firm on his hips keeping him from bucking up. 

"Really, I can just-"

"Nancy." Steve's voice is a hard command, a little murmured "ah-ah-oh-fuck" escaping him right after as Billy sucks him back down, grinning around his length, eyes bright like triumph. Billy is always pleased when he gets Steve to break his composure and he never fails to get him to break.

Nancy sighs, brow pinched as she starts reading the grain harvest reports to him, annoyed she is just going to have to do it again later when Billy is not slobbering all over Steve's dick.

Steve tries to focus on Nancy's words, really he does, but Billy is really, really good with his mouth. Head bobbing, bells of his little hat jingling, a sound that never fails to get Steve hard these days because Billy refuses to take the stupid hate off while they are intimate, with a few rare exceptions. Steve is pretty sure it is an intentional move, sure that Billy knows exactly what the sound of those bells does to him. 

It does not help that Billy hates Nancy, hates that her and Steve used to fuck. Billy always goes from simply teasing to trying to suck Steve's brain out through his dick when she comes into a room and now is no different. Billy hollows his cheeks sliding Steve's pants down lower so he can roll his balls in his palm.

"Yes uh, they were short last month, from uh fuck, uh draught." Steve is trying to stay on track, finds it harder as Billy lets go of his hips, one finger trailing down to press at Steve's rim still sloppy from just a few short hours ago when Billy wore his crown and Steve bounced on his dick in that silly jester hat. Riding Billy’s cock, silky sheets around his hips, jingly bells ringing in his ears until Billy spilled inside of him.

"Yes and they are short again." Nancy has a headache, eyes dutifully on the ceiling because she does not need to see this. She is getting real tired of this daily show, because she is well aware that to Billy that is what this turns into as soon as she walks in. Billy cannot help showing off that he won, despite the fact that Nancy and Steve had broken their relations amicably before he even got to the castle. Billy has proven to be a possessive asshole when it comes to their King.

Billy grins around Steve's length as he bucks up into his mouth, working a second finger in and curling his fingers making Steve moan loudly before he can answer. The satisfaction that coils in his belly is definitely worth the sharp tug at his curls as Steve pants, that hand going gentle and petting. "Offer them assistance, they can't help nature, send-" Billy has drool dripping down his chin as he starts bobbing his head with abandon causing Steve to trail off on another long moan.

"Dustin to help with their agricultural endeavors? I can do that at once, your highness." Nancy supplies, she risks a glance at Steve, cheeks going hot at the look of him. Steve's eyes are close both hands on Billy, one in his hair the other clenching at the back of his neck, one knee tossed up on Billy's shoulder. Nancy may not be able to see what Billy is doing with his hands but she has walked in on enough of their other antics to know. Steve gives a distracted wave of agreement and dismissal and Nancy wastes no time making a hasty escape.

"Fuck 'illy." Steve slurs shifting, nearly knocking Billy's jingly hat off, his own crown slipping down to cover one eye as he fucks up into Billy's mouth. "'illy!" Steve whines when Billy pulls off him, he was getting so close damnit.

"Don't fret my king," Billy rasps, even after all of this time taking Steve is a lot, he kisses at Steve’s thighs as he strips him of his boots, socks, and pants.

"Billy." Steve huffs annoyed and wanting, cock flushed and shiny, pre dripping from the  tip. "Want you now." Steve's voice is all demand, pout undermining him as Billy grins sucking a mark against his knee.

"As you command your highness." Steve is not even sure when Billy worked open the laces on his own pants but his cock is right there pressing in, hat jingling with the sudden thrust forward. Steve moans scrambling for perches on his throne, but his rob that he wormed out of early in the afternoon is too silky, covering the arms of his chair and making it impossible to find a grip there. His only choice is to curl his arms around Billy, panting into his neck as Billy fucks into him, little bells jingling madly and occasionally slapping Steve in the forehead with Billy's movements.

"Fuck," Billy breathes out against Steve's neck, mouth working over any flesh he can find leaving behind a trial of fresh marks. Steve's skin is already a patchwork of older healing suck marks, in varying shades but Billy never resists the urge to add new ones. His King makes the prettiest noises when his flesh is between Billy's lips and teeth, squeezing down around him and rolling his hips.

Steve's hands tighten around Billy's neck, crown sliding to cover both of his eyes as Billy pulls out. "Easy my lord, just getting a better position, you'll like it, you always like it." Billy whispers against his skin, and yeah, he knows he will, has never disliked anything Billy has wanted to do but he likes fucking this way, likes his dick trapped between their stomachs, his pre sliding all over Billy's abs, the constant friction. "My bells won’t smack you in the face if you let me fuck you from behind." Billy points out and that, that gets Steve to loosen his hold, he hates it when they do that.

Billy grins turning Steve and getting him on his knees in the throne, hands braced against the top as soon as Billy strips him of his shirt, leaving Steve in nothing but his crown. Billy stills Steve's hand when he goes to push it away from his eyes, "leave it." Billy smirks, mouth hot against his skin as he shivers. 

Steve groans as Billy pushes back in, angle better than before as Billy bottoms out with a jingle, little silver bells dragging over Steve back as Billy trails kisses along his skin. "Billy." Steve demands with a roll of his hips, flushing as Billy laughs into his skin, hands going hard on his hips keeping him still for a long moment before Billy starts slamming into him. 

Billy shifts away from Steve's back, one hand on the back of his neck, the other on his hip. Billy keeps slamming into Steve, both of them already worked close to edge. The room is filled with the sound of slapping flesh and moans and the jingling of Billy's jester hat. Billy leans close again as he feels his balls draw up tight, hand reaching around and stroking Steve's hard cock. Bells shaking with each thrust, jingling and dancing against Steve's back as Billy slams in and cums, hand still working over Steve until he spills all over his robe and Billy's hand.

Billy and Steve are both panting hard, neither moving as the door slams open. "Stev- Are you fucking kidding me, again!" Comes Dustin's disapproving shout.

Billy laughs into Steve's skin as he works his hat from his hair, tossing it behind him in Dustin's direction, it does not make it to him, falling to the ground with one last jingle. "Get out of here kid, you're not old enough for this show." Technically Dustin is more than old enough to witness such sights but Billy is well aware that Steve sees him as a kid brother and does not like it when Dustin sees him like this, though if he was truly that concerned he would stop letting Billy fuck him in the throne room.

Steve groans, glad he cannot actually see anything with his crown still down around his eyes as he tries to sightlessly pull his robe up for cover as Dustin starts yelling. Twisting to smile softly at where he thinks Billy's head is when he helps him keep his dignity intact, something he only does around Dustin.

**-END**

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
